


Seven Roses Of An Angel

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Angels, Castiel Does Not Understand, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Feelings, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Riddles, Romance, Roses, Sam Gets A Kiss From Castiel, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 5, Episode 14 ‘My Bloody Valentine.’ Castiel is unsure about what Valentine’s Day is, and what you do. He consults some advice from Sam and ends up doing something to upset Dean who just happens to have rekindled his feelings for the angel. With Sam’s help, Castiel gives Dean a Valentine’s Day he will never forget. Some of the dialogue and parts are from the episode and most of the other events that happen are all created by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Roses Of An Angel

“Go ahead! Unleash the Kraken! See you tomorrow morning,” Sam ordered Dean.

“Where am I going?” the older Winchester asked.

“Dean, it’s Valentine’s Day. Your favourite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it? ‘Unattached Drifter Christmas’?” Sam questioned.

Dean took a sip of his beer before sighing briefly.

“Oh yeah...well, be that as it may...I don’t know. Guess I’m not feeling it this year,” he replied.

Sam looked up from his laptop and glanced at his brother.

“So you’re not into bars full of lonely women?” he chuckled.

“No, I’d rather spend it with Cas,” Dean whispered, looking away as he sipped his beer.

“What?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hm?” Dean hummed, looking back.

His brother gave him a classic bitchface and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Nothing, just talking to myself,” he answered.

“Right...” Sam mused, staring at Dean oddly.

It was somewhat true, Dean was tired of holding his real feelings for the angel. It made everything seem like a ‘chick flick’ moment but Dean wasn’t for caring at the moment.

“I’m going to do a beer run, we’re almost out,” Dean spoke.

Sam waved him off, too engrossed in what he was reading on his laptop about the carnivorous incidents that had been happening on a day that’s meant to be about love and feelings. The motel door clicked shut and Sam turned around, looking out the window as he saw Dean walking down to the store.

“Castiel, you can come out now,” Sam whispered.

“Hello Sam,” a low voice replied.

Sam turned around as Castiel was seen sitting in front of him and Sam smiled a little.

“So uh, why did you come to me for help?” the younger Winchester asked.

“Sam, I’m uh, unfamiliar with the term “Valentine’s Day”,” Castiel replied. “I was wondering, what it was about,” he added.

Sam laughed as he closed his laptop and took a beer in his hand.

“Uh, Cas, Valentine’s Day is when you spend time with someone you love and care about. Sometimes you buy them roses, chocolates, anything romantic. Sometimes friends do it for fun but it’s more of a couples thing or for people who want to tell someone how they feel,” Sam explained.

“So, Love Day?” Castiel questioned.

“Exactly,” Sam replied.

Castiel stood up from his seat and wandered around the room.

“What else do they do?” the angel questioned.

Sam shrugged slightly.

“Go out for dinner, hug, kiss, anything romantic like I said,” he answered.

Castiel nodded before he started to walk around the table. Sam rolled his eyes as he was all too aware of the angel’s odd behaviour.

“Sam,” he mumbled.

Sam looked up and turned slightly as he saw Castiel standing before him.

“Uh, Cas?” he asked.

The angel didn’t reply as he sat himself in Sam’s lap, cupping the Winchester’s face in his hands and pressed his lips against Sam’s in a gentle kiss. Sam tensed as his hand rested on the back of the chair, the other on Castiel’s waist.

“Sam I got us some-” Dean stopped short upon entering the room.

Castiel pulled away from Sam, a satisfied look plastered on his face as Sam stared at him and then Dean in pure shock.

“Am I interrupting something?” Dean questioned with a frown.

“No Dean, we’re quite finished here,” Castiel replied as he turned to Sam. “Thank you Sam, Happy Valentine’s Day,” he added before leaving the room.

Dean stared at Sam as he still sat shell shocked in his chair.

“Do you mind telling me what that was about?” Dean asked, putting the beer and food down at the table.

“I-I don’t know Dean, he came to me for answers about Valentine’s Day and suddenly he was on me...kissing me,” Sam mumbled, as he turned back to his laptop, resting his head in his hands.

“I could clearly see that,” his brother replied.

Sam looked up as he saw the pained and jealous look on Dean’s face.

“Dean, you love Castiel, don’t you?” he asked.

“What? No of course not, don’t be ridiculous Sammy,” Dean replied with a nervous laugh.

“Right, well I’ll be back,” Sam mused as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

He locked the door behind him and turned to the mirror, running the cold tap as he lent down and splashed some water on his face.

“Hello again, Sam,” Castiel spoke.

Sam jumped as he fell against the wall, his hands gripping the counter beside him.

“Cas, not again,” he whispered.

“I’m not here for another “kiss” Sam,” the angel answered.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“So why are you here?” he questioned.

“Although that kiss was nice Sam, I did not feel anything from it. Yet, when Dean showed I did feel something, just from looking at him. A sort of weird pounding in my chest,” Castiel replied.

“So you care for my brother?” Sam asked.

“More than a friend, yes,” the angel answered.

“Well you upset him pretty badly with what happened,” Sam issued.

Castiel hung his head slightly, the guilt starting to hit him like a brick to the face. In no way did he mean to hurt Dean.

“How can I fix that?” he asked.

Sam smiled as he pulled a pen from his pocket and paper from his other pocket.

“You’re going to need a few things, I’ll write you a list. If you need help, just call me,” he explained.

Castiel nodded as he watched Sam write down some things he needed to make Dean feel happy again. It was unlike Castiel to have such feelings for someone, not to mention a human. But for once, the angel did not care.

“Here,” Sam spoke, handing him the paper. “Get going,” he chuckled.

Castiel nodded as he left the room, setting off to get the things he needed for Dean, he was going to make Dean Valentine’s Day the best he’d had.

~~~*~~~

Dean and Sam sat in the St. James Medical Centre looking at the hearts of the lover’s who ate each other to death. Dean smirked as he shoved one of the dishes towards Sam.

“Be my Valentine?” he asked.

Sam gave him a bitchface and Dean grinned.

“Too cliché? Okay, uh, I heart you?” Dean continued.

“Dean please,” his brother grumbled.

“What? I thought you’d be all loved up after that kiss with Cas,” Dean mused.

“Dean, you’re sounding very jealous right now,” Sam muttered.

“Yeah right,” Dean scoffed.

Suddenly Dean’s phone went off and he looked at the caller ID which said “Feathery Ass Son Of A Bitch.”

“It’s Cas,” Dean mumbled.

“Answer it, I told him we needed help,” Sam replied.

Dean groaned as he pressed the ignore button.

“Dean!” Sam yelled.

“Fine, I’ll call him back,” Dean muttered.

He dialled the number as he put it to his ear and waited.

“Hello?” came a voice over the line.

“Cas, it’s Dean. Yeah. Room 31C, basement level, St. James Medical Centre,” he huffed, walking down the table a bit.

“I’m there now,” Castiel replied, appearing in front of Dean.

Dean was startled at first before he frowned.

“Yeah I get that,” he replied.

They stood facing each other, eyes locked and Dean felt that familiar sensation in his chest.

“I’m going to hang up now,” Castiel spoke.

Dean ended the call as he put his phone away and glared at Castiel. The angel peered at Sam briefly as he gave him a reassuring nod.

“Dean, I brought you these,” Castiel issued as he held up seven red roses tied together in ribbon and black coloured wrapping paper.

Dean’s eyes widened slightly as he looked at them before taking them from the angel. He put them up to his nose as he smelt them and sighed at the smell. The sweet aroma of fresh roses...and love.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean replied with a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“Alright, chick flick moment over, come and help me you two,” Sam ordered.

As Dean was walking away, Castiel grabbed his wrist as he pulled him back.

“Dean, meet me here at seven, wear something nice,” he whispered into Dean’s ear before walking over to Sam.

Dean pocketed the note as he tried to get rid of the blush that was creeping along his cheeks. He’d wondered what Castiel wanted to do before the rest of the night and there was only one way to find out.

~~~*~~~

“Dean you’re going to be late!” Sam called through the motel bathroom door.

“Cas is always late, I’ll be fine,” Dean replied.

“No, you won’t, he just called me asking where you were,” Sam mumbled.

Shit.

“Alright be out in a second,” he huffed.

Dean fixed the first few buttons on his shirt as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He didn’t dress overly fancy, just a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black waistcoat, some smart dress pants and his usual hunting boots were fine.

“Dean,” Sam whined, emphasising the ‘N’ in his brother’s name.

“Alright alright!” Dean yelled as he opened the door.

Sam chuckled as he peered into the room and smiled at Dean.

“Well you certainly dressed well,” he chuckled.

“Shut up Sam,” Dean laughed, walking out of the bathroom.

“Hurry up and go now,” Sam issued, sitting back at his laptop.

Dean nodded as he grabbed his leather jacket and the Impala’s keys before leaving the room. He unlocked the door to his baby as he climbed inside. He pulled out the note Castiel gave him and looked at where they were meeting again.

“Alright then, let’s find this feathery ass angel,” he mused, pulling out of the car park as he sped down the road.

Dean relaxed in the seat, the humming of the Impala’s engine being the only thing heard. He reached over as he pressed play on the cassette player, smiling as Metallica started to blast through the speakers. For the older Winchester he certainly didn’t expect any of this to happen, at least not with Castiel. Usually he would be in a bar where all the lonely women were, yet where was he? Off to meet up with his angel for whatever surprises he had up his sleeves.

“Say it feels right this time  
Turned it around and found the right time  
Good day to be alive Sir  
Good day to be alive, he said...”

~~~*~~~

He’d finally arrived at the destination, outside of town and out near where the lakes and all sorts were. Dean chuckled as he got out of the Impala and sighed as he looked around. It was five minutes past seven and there was no sign of Castiel.

“Come on Cas,” Dean sighed.

He turned his head slightly as he suddenly caught sight of something red in a tree. The hunter put his keys away as he walked over to the tree and spotted a red rose.

“Wants to play games does he?” Dean scoffed.

He picked the rose from the tree and read the note that was attached.

“Dean,

I’m hiding somewhere waiting for you. I’ve placed seven roses for you to find, this is your first one. Follow the clues and they will lead you to me.

Happy Hunting,

Castiel”

Dean laughed as he pocketed the note, he knew that Castiel would never write like that and knew it was Sam’s writing. He grabbed the paper out again and turned it around as he saw more writing.

“Go straight ahead, I’m a little rusty but still get the job done,”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, he enjoyed games but never experienced one like this. He trudged through the grass and trees until he came to an abandoned house. Outside lay a rusty old wheel barrow and sure enough a red rose was inside it. The next note was folded six times and Dean rolled his eyes as he unfolded it.

“You found me. Now, go right until you see something shiny. Your next clue awaits.”

Dean smiled as he turned right and ended up on a pathway that led through more trees.

“Something shiny,” he hummed.

He came to another clearing where there was a fountain and park benches. Dean went to the fountain as he peered in it, seeing shiny coins at the bottom, along with the red rose and a note in a small bag. He grabbed it and unfolded the note that had been folded five times, he started to understand the pattern now.

“You’re getting closer. Keep going until you meet your next clue. I’m a bit of a trickster.”

Once again Dean headed straight and passed a few residential houses and several more trees. He stopped at the fourth clearing, spotting someone leaning by a wall.

“Dean,” a voice spoke.

Dean got closer and smiled slightly as Gabriel approached him.

“I heard about Cas’ little plan, have fun,” he chuckled, handing the Winchester the fourth rose and the note.

Dean unfolded the note and read it carefully.

“Getting there. Go left this time until you find me. You can’t miss me with my British accent and sandy blonde hair.”

Somehow Dean felt like he knew who it was and turned left as he held the four roses in his hand. It was a beautiful night, the stars were brighter than ever and the moon lit up Dean’s path. The fifth clearing was surrounded by flowers and a figure stood in the middle of it all.

“Dean,” Balthazar chuckled as he turned around.

“You’re in on this too?” Dean laughed.

“A lot of us are Dean, but mostly little Cassy,” he replied, handing him his fifth rose and fifth note. “Good luck,” he added before disappearing.

Dean grinned before reading the note.

“Only two more steps. This sixth one is still to your left. Look out for something tall.”

Again Dean was off walking to find his angel. As much as he was enjoying the little game, he was getting rather exhausted from all the walking. He found himself humming along to Bon Jovi as it was ‘good on occasions.’

The sixth clearing was pretty much empty except for a tall figure by a tree.

“So glad you made it Dean,” a familiar voice spoke.

“Sammy?” Dean questioned.

Sam grinned as he came out into the light, holding the sixth rose.

“Don’t ask how I got here so quick, I just have my ways,” he chuckled.

Suddenly Gabriel appeared by his side and gave Sam a nudge before he blushed slightly. Dean raised an eyebrow as Gabriel rested his head on Sam’s arm.

“We’re having our own little date,” Gabriel chuckled.

“I knew it!” Dean laughed.

His brother rolled his eyes as he handed Dean the sixth note and the rose before disappearing with Gabriel. Dean unfolded the note and smiled as he read it.

“You’re only a few steps away. Go straight ahead. I’m waiting. Look out for blue eyes and black hair.”

Dean folded the note away as he continued walking to the last clue. His heart was starting to pound as he got closer and closer. He came to a clearing which looked directly out at the lake. Dean smiled, looking at the moon shining on the water, the cool breeze brushing against him. He turned his head as he spotted him by a tree. It was Castiel, his angel, standing with the seventh rose under a tree where a table was set up with two small candles in the middle.

“Such a chick flick moment,” he chuckled.

Dean made his way towards Castiel, noticing that the trench coat had been abandoned and he was just in his white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his blue tie and his black dress pants. Castiel locked eyes with Dean and for once, he smiled, more than Dean had ever seen.

“You made it,” he spoke.

“Of course I did,” Dean replied.

“Dean, about earlier with Sam, I didn’t mean it and didn’t know how you felt towards me, for that I am sorry,” he explained.

“Cas, I couldn’t care right now. I mean this, it’s...wonderful. All the effort you put in, even with a little help from Sam, it...shows me how much you care. As long as you’re here I’m fine,” Dean answered.

Castiel grinned as he handed the rose to Dean to complete the bunch, his hand still resting on Dean’s.

“No seventh clue?” Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Not exactly,” Castiel whispered.

With no final words he lent up and connected his lips to Dean’s. Dean hummed slightly as he dropped the roses on the table, putting his hands on the angel’s waist as he pulled him closer. The kiss was gentle and passionate, one neither of them had experienced, but to them it felt so right. Dean and Castiel pulled away from each other before Dean smiled.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Cas,” Dean spoke.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean,” Castiel whispered.

They yet again shared another kiss, Dean cupping Castiel’s face in his hands. The hunter and his angel, were happy at last.


End file.
